Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a block, and more particularly, a sanding block.
Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for sanding blocks have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 2,457,045, Issued on Dec. 21, 1948, to Kitterman teaches a top block member formed with a longitudinally extending slot in its upper surface, an inverted V-shape clamping strip disposable therein, and a pair of wedge-shaped block members supported below the top member. An intermediate or upper wedge-shaped block member is longitudinally slotted and movable with respect to the top block member. Securing screws extend through a lower wedge-shaped block member and through the slot in the intermediate block member onto the top block member, and sheet of sandpaper disposed about the block members and having its opposite edges secured in the slot in the top of the top block member by way of the inverted V-shape clamping strip.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,410,035, Issued on Nov. 12, 1968, to Gohde teaches a body member grabble for hand sanding operations. The body member has a slot at one end for anchoring one end of a piece of sandpaper and has a pronged gripping member at the other end for anchoring the other end of the piece of sandpaper. The body member has top walls extending toward each other from the opposite ends. The top walls terminate short of each other to form a top opening compartment formed by the side walls of the body member and intermediate vertical wall portions.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,510,991, Issued on May 12, 1970, to Bowen teaches a sanding block for supporting a continuous loop sand block, which includes first and second blocks positioned in the belt with adjacent ends of the block having aligned slots with inwardly inclined bottom surfaces in which opposing cam members are positioned for being moved inwardly and expanding the blocks in a n outward longitudinal direction against the sanding belt making a rigid composite structure.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,835,124, Issued on Dec. 28, 2004, to Stephan teaches a sanding block holding a continuous loop sanding belt tightly thereon. The block includes a hollow block body including a spring clamp having top and bottom racks of serrated indented teeth that extend longitudinally therein forming the top and bottom gear racks. Each of these gear racks engages reciprocal top and bottom gear racks having serrated indented teeth extending longitudinally along top and bottom forked members the spring clamp. The spring clamp is positioned within the hollow block body so that the continuous loop sanding belt can be tightly fit over the hollow block body.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 7,364,501, Issued on Apr. 29, 2008, to Ali, et al. teaches a sanding block including a compressible core having at least one pair of sides characterized so that an abrasive material is adhered to the sides substantially along the surface thereof, and having a juncture area defined between the two sides the does not have the abrasive material adhered thereto so that the abrasive material does not run continuously about the sides of the core thereby providing the two sides to be readily compressed toward one another. A method of forming the sanding block is also taught.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 8,388,419, Issued on Mar. 5, 2013, to Koenig, Jr. teaches a sanding block having two expansive sides and two adjacent sides. Each adjacent side adjoins each expansive side at a given one of two opposite edges of that expansive side. The expansive and adjacent sides are abrasive. When viewed macroscopically before the sanding block becomes worn, the expansive sides between their opposite edges are planar and are parallel. A given one of the opposite edges of each expansive side is a curved edge that defines a radius not less than about ⅛″ at any location on the curved edge. The other one of the opposite edges of each expansive side is a sharp edge that defines an acute angle in a range from about 55° to about 70°. The curved edges are intended to minimize gouging or scuffing due to uneven pressure being applied by a user holding the sanding block in one hand and to minimize damage when gouging or scuffing due thereto occurs.
A SEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 8,585,471, Issued on Nov. 19, 2013, to Shabla teaches a sanding block including a support block having a right side and a left side. A gripping slot extends from the right side to the left side. The gripping slot is capable of receiving ends of a sheet of sandpaper folded around the support block.
AN EIGHTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 406,515, Issued on Mar. 9, 1999, to Ali teaches the ornamental design for a sanding block.
It is apparent now that numerous innovations for sanding blocks have been provided in the prior art that adequate for various purposes. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, accordingly, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.